Feelings from the Shadows
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: Greninja was the most recent newcomer to the Smash Mansion. Everyone welcomed him with kindness and gave him tours. But what they didn't know was...he was a girl. Greninja wanted to keep her gender a mystery, but when a certain aura pokemon catches her eye, that could be a problem...
1. Greninja the Newcomer

**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! ****I have two stories that I'm working on, and one I'm getting a slight writer's block on, then I go and start a new one anyway?!...Well I don't care! I want to start on this one while the time's still relevant! **

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with a brand new story! So, I have thought of this pairing just a couple days ago, and I think it works well! So, I got the idea for this fic! Now don't worry! I'll still be updating "Life with the Authors". I'll update that story at the time that I usually do and this one will be updated more at night. **

**Now, without further ado, let's get started! Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Air rushed right last, brushing against the scarf that flapped in the wind. A frog-looking creature perched on top of an orange dragon-looking one as they flew in the air. The dragon was the pokemon, and returning veteran smasher, Charizard. On his back was none other than the pokemon, and newcomer, Greninja.

Master Hand had decided to cut Red, Ivysaur, and Squirtle from the upcoming smash tournament, but he let Charizard be in it as his own fighter. Red and the other two were disappointed by this, but they congratulated their friend for making it back.

And then, Master Hand came to the decision to let another join the roster, and that pokemon was Greninja. He had sent Charizard to the Pokemon regions to give the frog pokemon her invitation and bring her over. Once Charizard had done that, Greninja had accepted the invite and now they were heading back to the mansion.

Greninja watched the land below them, many thoughts were buzzing through her head. _Wow. I've actually been accepted into the Smash Bros tournament as a smasher! _She said to herself. _That's...that's just incredible. It's such an honor. But what am I gonna do as soon as I get there? How would the other smashers greet me? _

She started considering these thoughts when Charizard suddenly spoke. "You excited to be in the new Smash tournament?" He asked. Greninja snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I am." She responded quietly. "It's amazing to know that my skills are good enough to be accepted."

"Yeah, I know." Charizard chuckled. "Especially when you're on your own. That just proves how good you are. I'm gonna dominate this tournament, that's a fact for sure!" He went silent for a moment and then spoke again. "Except...it'll kinda suck not being able to fight with the others...Especially Ivysaur..."

Greninja leaned over a little so she could barely see his face. Charizard's eyes glowed with disappointment. She tilted her head in wonder.

"Is Ivysaur a close friend to you?" She asked. There was no answer. Charizard took a moment of hesitation and finally responded.

"She's...a great friend." He said then added hastily. "But that's all! A friend!"

Greninja spotted the slight reddening forming on the fire pokemon's cheeks and couldn't help but smile behind her tongue scarf. "If you say so..." She said with a humored chuckle.

The conversation ended there and Greninja went back to watching the land below them, getting lost in her thoughts. The first thing that came to her head was friends. _Friends... _She said to herself. Greninja wasn't a very open pokemon. She preferred to be quiet, reserved, and, though she hates to admit it, kind of shy. Greninja was a mystery to other pokemon back at the Kalos region. No one knew a thing about her except that she was fast, strong, quiet, and a skilled fighter. Her gender wasn't even known, and she wanted it to be that way.

Greninja knew that if she revealed her gender, people would judge her strength and fuss over her, which she didn't want. She wants to be known as strong and capable of handling things herself. So she won't tell the smashers her gender.

And as for friends. _I can cope on my own. _Greninja said to herself. _Friends aren't necessary for now. _

**(Page Break) **

Charizard's wings seized from flapping as he landed on the ground. Greninja looked in awe at the large mansion that stood before them. Smash Mansion.

"Well, here we are." Charizard said with a grin. "Smash Mansion: home of the smashers." Greninja snapped out of her trance and hopped off his back. She was impressed by the looks of the mansion. It was fairly large and looked pleasing. The yard also looked beautiful; being vast in size and covered with green grass and trees. It was a quite a sight.

The two pokemon walked up the porch and in front of the doors. Greninja began to feel nervous. What would the other smashers be like? What would they think of her? She glanced over the exterior of the mansion once more and began to relax. The smashers would most likely be friendly toward her. This place would be peaceful. Her life here would not change. It'll be normal.

All of a sudden, a large firework shot right out a window next to the porch, causing Greninja to jump in surprise. Clinging to it was none other than Roy, who was squealing as the firework shot straight across the yard and into the air. Then, Pichu's head popped out of the now broken window and watched the general fly around.

"Hold on Roy. Don't let it explode without us!" She shouted and hopped out.

"Pichu, wait!" A voice called and Yoshi tumbled our after the pokemon.

"Turunabow!" Kirby said with delight and flopped out as well. Greninja watched with wide eyes as the three ran off after Roy. Charizard then leaned over and whispered to her.

"Yeah, this place tends to get...nutty." He said. "Prepare for the worst." Greninja took a moment to let his words sink in. Deep down, she had a sick feeling that living at the mansion won't exactly be normal...

**And that is exactly what ever newcomer in Smash Bros history has thought for the first time! Thank you guys for reading! I hope you're interested so far and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	2. Tour the Mansion

**I LIIIIIIIIIVVE! Heh, heh...yeah, sorry for not updating ****_anything _****last half week. I have some health and nutrition issues and had some really intense family problems, I just couldn't find any motivation to write anything. But, I'm over it now and back with the next chapter for this story! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Charizard opened the front door to the mansion and both he and Greninja entered. As soon as they stepped in, they stopped abruptly when Ness, Toony, Villager, and Popo sped right past them in a shopping cart. This finally gave Greninja the chance to look up and her eyes just went as wide as saucers at the scene.

Every single smasher was running all over the place, seemingly in the middle of their daily madness. Greninja scanned the entire living room and even spotted the other newcomers in the midst of this. Villager continued to ride around with the others in the shopping cart, Mega Man was fighting with Sonic over the tv remote, Wii Fiat Trainer was trying to persuade Ike and Donkey Kong to play Wii Fit, Little Mac was having an arm wrestle with Snake, and Rosalina was just casually sitting and reading a book as if the chaos wasn't happening.

Charizard suddenly chuckled and spoke. "Yeah, it may seem hectic and you'd call it chaos. We call it 2 PM."

Greninja continued to stare at the wild smashers. "Uhh...Is this...normal?" She finally asked.

"Yup. Happens just about everyday." Charizard responded. "Watch out." He grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just as Mr. Game and Watch came flying and hit the wall where she previously stood.

"Just tried it Peach!" He shouted toward the kitchen. "Mixing vinegar into the casserole and putting it in the microwave is a bad idea!" Greninja watched GW slowly slide off the wall. Suddenly, a loud explosion sounded from outside and the doors behind them opened.

Pichu, Yoshi, and Kirby entered, dragging a burned Roy behind them. "That was the brightest firework I've ever seen!" The puffball said excitedly. "Did you see how far Roy flew?"

"I know!" Pichu giggled. "And the way he landed in that tree. It was awesome!" Greninja watched them disappear down the hall to the infirmary. She was speechless. She had heard that events at the mansion can get intense and a little crazy, but she never imagined it to be like this! _I guess I've underestimated the smashers during their social life..._ She said to herself. Right then, a floating, white hand came through the crowd and approached the two pokemon.

"Ah, you must be the newcomer, Greninja." He said in a friendly tone. "I'm Master Hand, owner of the Smash Mansion and founder of the Super Smash Bros tournament. It's a pleasure to have you join us."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Master Hand." Greninja replied quietly but gratefully. Master Hand nodded and motioned Charizard away.

"This is all you were required for, Charizard." He said. "You may go." Charizard waved his tail in understanding and began to lumber away.

"See you around." He said to Greninja and disappeared into the crowd. Speaking of the crowd, Master Hand turned to face them.

"Smashers!" He shouted loudly, causing Greninja to jump and the others to stop and go silent. "We have a newcomer joining the roster and this is the image you display? Show some dignity! You're smashers, not wild animals! Make yourselves useful and do something worthwhile like sensible beings! GO!"

Immediately, the smashers frantically rushed out of the living room and into the many halls of the mansion. Soon, the room was deserted and dead silent. Greninja was, yet again, left stunned and speechless at the event. However, Master Hand only turned to her, calm once again.

"Shall we begin out tour?" He asked.

**(Page Break) **

"There for, that is all you need to know." Master Hand said. He and Greninja had walked all around the inside and outside of the mansion. He had showed her every room, section, and explained the rules and the tournament. Greninja listened closely and silently, taking in ever bit of info. Finally the two had reached the end of the tour and were walking down one of the halls until they reached a door.

"And here is the room where you will be staying." Master Hand finished. "This will be the end of the tour. I hope you understand everything and enjoy your stay here...the best you can."

Greninja looked up at him and nodded. "I understand everything Master Hand. Thank you." She said quietly. Master Hand was quiet for a moment as he looked her over.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He finally asked. Greninja only shrugged for an answer. "Well that's what I would prefer. Seeing how noisy this place can get, I would love for some smashers like you. However, I think you should consider making friends. Extra support is very important during the tournament. Anyway, dinner will be in a couple minutes. Have a good evening, sir!" And with that, Master Hand turned and floated down the hall.

Greninja watched him go and tilted her head as she recalled his statement. He had called her "sir"; he thinks she's male.

_Good. _Greninja said to herself. _Just what I wanted. It's best that they don't know. _Then she remembered the other thing he said. To make friends. Greninja only shook her head stubbornly. She didn't need friends. They weren't important to her now and she can to through the tourney without extra support.

She can cope on her own.

**Yeah, keep telling yourself that Greninja. But wait until you meet a certain aura pokemon later on. ;) Thank you guys for reading! There's no guarantee when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I possibly can! See ya!**


	3. Meet the Smashers

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Meet the Smashers

The doors to the dining room opened slowly as Greninja poked her head in and looked around. She must've been early for the place was empty. But she wasn't too early for the cups and silverware were already set and Zelda and Kirby were setting up the plates of food, which contained casserole. Peach stepped out of the kitchen and immediately spotted the pokemon standing there.

She approached her and smiled warmly. "Hello there! I'm Princess Peach, but you can just call me Peach. You must be the newcomer. What was your name? Greninja?" Greninja replied with a nod and Peach continued with a giggle. "You're a quiet fella, aren't you?"

_Fella. I still have them fooled. _"I don't really like to talk much." Greninja responded quietly.

"Oh, well maybe that'll change when you meet the others." Peach said. "You can go ahead and take your seat at the table, honey." Greninja watched as she walked away to finish preparing and scoffed. _I doubt meeting the others would open me more._ She said to herself. _But, she is really friendly. _She then went and sat at the dinner table. Kirby and Zelda soon finished setting the table and GW went to tell the rest of the smashers.

Almost immediately, the floor began to vibrate and Peach, Zelda, and Kirby his behind a little brick fort at the far side of the room. Greninja watched as they did so in confusion when GW burst through the dining room door and hid with them. The smashers all stampeded wildly into the room, seated themselves at the table, and began to devour their food. Plates, cups, silverware, and food bits flew everywhere as Greninja remained silent and watched them, not sure what to think. Lucky for her, she sat at the far end away from everyone so she could eat in peace.

After a good ten minutes, the smashers had eaten all their food and calmed down. Now they conversed among one another. Greninja had finished her last bits of casserole and was about to get up to leave until she felt multiple pairs of eyes watching her. Slowly, she turned to see all of the smashers looking at her.

"You're the newcomer, right?" Mario finally spoke up. Greninja hesitated for a moment then slowly nodded. The red plumber then smiled. "Well, welcome to the mansion!" The others began to welcome her and greet her as well. All the attention began to make Greninja fell a little uncomfortable. Just then, Red excitedly ran up to her.

"You're Greninja?! The final evolved form of Froakie?! That's so cool!" He said. Squirtle and Ivysaur approached next to him and looked up at her.

"This is my first time ever meeting a pokemon from Kalos." The little water type said shyly. Ivysaur extended a vine and held it in front of the frog pokemon.

"It's great to meet you." She said with a smile. Greninja glanced at her vine and nervously gripped it and shook it.

"Great to meet you too." She said quietly.

"Yeah, welcome to Smash!" Link said. Soon the smashers started to get up and talk to her. Greninja mostly responded to them with body movements, such as nods and shrugs, but sometimes she would speak. Everyone had introduced themselves and soon, she knew all their names. And just as she hoped, they all assumed she was male. Greninja even overheard Jigglypuff and Pichu talking about her.

"Hey, he's pretty cute. Right Pichu?" The pink pokemon asked with a knowing smile.

Pichu shrugged. "Eh, he's decent looking." She said. That sort of made Greninja feel uncomfortable, but she shook it off. _They still don't need to know. It's not like I'm letting them get close to me anyway. _

**(Page Break) **

Everyone had decided to disperse from the dining room and go do their own thing. Greninja had slipped away from everyone and headed to her room. When she entered, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who her roommate was. Mewtwo sat on a chair, reading a book. He looked up at the newcomer with his deep purple eyes.

"So you're the new pokemon I heard was coming." He observed. "Hello and welcome to the mansion."

"Uh..." Greninja started then trailed away. She was speechless to see the most powerful, legendary pokemon in the world sitting there in her room. "I, uh...wow, uh...I'm sorry, it's just...I'm talking to the legendary pokemon, Mewtwo. That's...something I never thought I'd do in my life."

Mewtwo chuckled and resumed to his reading. "I get that a lot." The sound of the door opening came from behind.

"Hey Mewtwo, did you get to meet-"

Greninja turned around at the sound of the arriver and ended up bumping into someone. She looked and saw the pokemon and smasher, Lucario. The aura pokemon blinked in surprise and spoke again. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Greninja only shook her head and waved her hand dismissively to show that she understood. Lucario then put on a smile. "Yeah, I didn't get a chance to meet you. Everyone was crowding you, I couldn't get a chance to get through." He held out his paw to her. "Lucario."

Greninja glanced at his paw and shook it slowly. "Greninja..."

"I haven't got to see a pokemon from the Kalos region before." Lucario admitted. "And I see that we're roommates!" The frog pokemon nodded and nervously directed her gaze down. She still wasn't used to talking to others. But, Lucario continued on and what he said surprised her.

"You seem like a great fighter too. I can tell by your looks. Why don't we have a practice battle tomorrow in the gym?" Greninja's eyes widen slightly and she glanced back up at him. She considered it for a moment. _Some practice wouldn't hurt. And he is friendly as well. _She smiled behind her scarf and nodded.

"Okay." She said quietly. Lucario smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"See you then." He said. He headed across the room and into the bathroom and Greninja rested on the bed that was set up for her. Mewtwo overheard their...basically one-sided conversation and looked at the water pokemon and where the aura pokemon disappeared.

_I think those two will get along well. _He said to himself and resumed to his book.

**And very correct you will be, Mewtwo. Well, Greninja has finally met Lucario and so far she thinks that he's a friendly pokemon, though she still doesn't know him that well yet. Things will start to pick up a little next chapter after an awesome pokemon battle! **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	4. Friends?

**I'M BAAAAACCCCKK! Sorry for not updating for a couple days. It turns out, I actually lost the notebook I have this story prewritten in, so I had to search my entire room just to find it. So, you know how the story ends and I'm now back! Enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Friends?

Greninja leaned against the wall of the Smash Mansion's gym and waited. It was the following morning since her arrival and she had woken up early for her practice battle with Lucario. She had a quick breakfast from the kitchen and spent some of her time practicing on the sandbag in the gym. Now, she waited.

Probably fifteen minutes flew by and the gym doors opening caught Greninja's attention. Lucario walked into view, munching on an apple. He quickly spotted the frog pokemon and swallowed.

"Wow, you're up early." He commented.

"I always prepare for a battle." Greninja responded.

Lucario nodded approvingly and tossed away his apple. He got in a battle stance and faced his opponent, a smirk across his face. "Ready?" He asked.

Greninja narrowed her eyes and prepared herself as well. "Bring it." Lucario took no time to speed forward, running quickly on his paws. His palms lit up with the blue aura as he was about ready to strike his opponent. Greninja, being the swift pokemon she was quickly sidestepped out of the way. She concentrated and gathered up her energy, a water ninja star forming in her hands, performing the move, Water Shoryuken. She charged it until it was large enough and then shot it forward.

Lucario turned around, eyes widening to see the water star flying toward him at a very fast speed. Not having enough time to dodge, it made contact with the aura pokemon and he fell back on his back. Greninja smirked at the opportunity and advanced forward to strike him again.

However, Lucario saw her coming and reacted quickly. He hopped back to his feet and went forward as well. He used the move, Force Palm and smacked the frog pokemon, smiling with satisfaction to see her flinch. He then used Extreme Speed and and shot right at her, smacking her to the ground. But Greninja won't go down that easily.

As soon as she landed on the ground, she used nimble moves to quickly jump back on her feet. Lucario was coming at her again with another Force Palm. Greninja readied herself and then used Shadow Sneak and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Lucario skidded to stop and looked around. His opponent had disappeared from sight. The gym was already pretty dim in the faint morning light, but his sharp eyes was still able to spot the shadow moving fast across the ground. As he kept his eyes on it, Lucario was secretly charging an Aura Sphere in his paws.

More smoke appeared behind him and Greninja flew out, ready to strike him with a Lick attack. But instead of her scarf hitting her opponent, it hit a large, powerful Aura Sphere. The impact blew her back and Greninja landed back on the ground, her feet skidding on the ground. She looked up with narrowed, bright red eyes. Lucario was charging another Aura Sphere. Greninja then began to charge a Water Shoryuken.

The two pokemon had their projectiles and shot them at each other, causing the two moves to hit each other and cause a large cloud of smoke, water, and aura. Greninja shielded herself from it and looked back again, but gasped to see the aura pokemon coming at her with Extreme Speed.

Lucario wasted no time and swung his arm for another Force Palm. Satisfaction filled him when he felt something come in contact with his paw. He stood and waited for the blue aura energy to disappear to see his opponent. But, to his shock, the only thing laying in front of him was the stuffed animal from the move, Substitute.

Lucario's eyes widen in surprise and confusion. "What?" Then, he turned around to see Greninja flying toward him and kicked him in the back of the head. Lucario fell forward and hit the flour with a loud thud. He got up, rubbing his head and looked back at the other pokemon. Greninja's bright red eyes were narrowed, but he could tell she had a smirk hidden behind her scarf. _He's good. _He said to himself.

Lucario got to his feet and stood in front of her. "That was a great fight." He said. "I'm really impressed by your skills. You're a really great fighter." Greninja beamed with pride by his compliments. Lucario, a veteran smasher, had said that she's a great fighter. It was such an honor to hear! Even she has to admit that he's great too.

The two then realized something and looked at their surroundings. Some of the other smashers had entered the gym and were watching their practice fight. They talked to one another excitedly, commenting on the two pokemons' skills, mostly Greninja's.

Lucario and Greninja glanced at all of them then back at each other. "Huh, I guess we attracted quite a crowd." The aura pokemon observed. Greninja only nodded in agreement. She was so wrapped up in their battle, she didn't realize. Then, the next thing Lucario said took her so much by surprise, she nearly fell over.

"Ya know, we'd make a pretty good team!" He said. "Why don't we become friends?" Greninja whipped back around and faced him with wide eyes. But Lucario only looked back at her with a friendly smile and held out his paw. "What do you say? Friends?"

Greninja glanced at his paw, then up at his face, and back again. This surprised her so much, even shocked her. Not once had anyone asked to be her friend, ever. Pokemon back at Kalos were either too afraid to approach her or didn't know her well enough. Well, Greninja never opened herself to others and wanted to stay on her own. She thought friends weren't important.

But Lucario was...different. He's strong in fights but calm when normal. He was also very friendly. Greninja barley knows him, but after this little experience, she felt as if he could be a different type of boy. As if she can trust him. _Well...maybe I can get to know him better. _

Greninja gave a small, hidden smile and gripped his paw and shook it. "Friends." She finally confirmed. Lucario gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Good to hear." He said. "C'mon, let's go take a break." He turned and started heading to the gym doors. Greninja' smile grew and she followed after him. _Yes, let's. _

**And this starts Greninja's and Lucario's friendship. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	5. Shopping pt 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: Shopping pt 1

It had been a couple days since the practice fight between Greninja and Lucario and since that day, the two became friends. Greninja was actually a little nervous about hanging around someone, so she remained her usual quiet self. But Lucario had been nothing but kind.

He hung out with her, talked with her, and introduced her to some of the others smashers a little more. Greninja always had a good time with him and even started to enjoy his presence. As the days went along, the two grew closer, their friendship grew more, and Greninja began to open to Lucario more.

One day at the mansion, Master Hand had called all the smashers together in the living room and floated before them.

"Smashers!" He said. "We have, once more, ran low on food supplies. As usual, we will be doing another shopping spree." All the smashers let out screams of despair as most of them began to panic.

Greninja glanced a them questioningly and leaned over to Lucario, who was face-palming about the problem. "What are they all freaking out about?" She asked. "It's just a shopping trip, right?"

"Well, you know how many people live here." Lucario replied. "So we have to go out and buy loads of food that just barely supply us."

Greninja took a moment to let the thought sink in then blinked. "Oh..."

"I will now choose the three smashers to go out on this trip." Master Hand announced and pulled out the hat. He reached in and took out three slips of paper. "Lucario, Toon Link, and Greninja." Everyone sighed and cheered in relief, but some of the smashers were glancing worriedly at Greninja.

"Oh, that poor pokemon." Marth said with pity.

"He's screwed, that's for sure." Snake mumbled. Just as everyone was beginning to disperse, Toony and Ness both walked up to Master Hand.

"Uh Master Hand, we gotta slight problem." The little hylian said. "We actually handcuffed ourselves to each other." The two kids raised their hands to reveal the cuffs around their wrists.

"Now how in Tabuu's name did you two manage to do that?" Master Hand asked disapprovingly.

"Pichu dared us that we couldn't get out of handcuffs." Ness explained. "And we still haven't managed to do so..."

"So can I not go shopping?" Toony asked hopefully. Master Hand thought it over for a moment then responded.

"Well in that case, Ness will have to go with you on the shopping trip then. After all, the more people, the faster the trip will go." Both the kids groaned in complaint and trudged away. Master Hand floated over to the four chosen smashers and handed them the shopping list. "Here's all the things you will need to purchase. Try to make it back here before dinner. Good luck!"

The group nodded in understanding then headed out the front door to the mansion. "What are the odds that we were picked together to go shopping?" Lucario joked with a good humored chuckle.

"I know. I'm not exactly looking forward to this, though." Greninja mumbled nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll get this done as quick as possible." Lucario reasured.

Greninja sighed but brightened a little. "I hope you're right."

**(Page Break) **

"Why do we have to do so much?" Toony complained as they looked over the shopping list. The four were now entering the Nintendo Mart.

"We need it all to support everyone." Greninja pointed out.

"Okay." Lucario said and faced them. "We'll split up. I'll get the frozen foods, lunch and dinner meats, and clothing items."

"Oh! Oh! Can we get the snack foods and drinks?" Ness asked expectantly.

"Sure."

"I'll get the produce, canned foods, and cleaning products." Greninja offered. "I'll also go with the kids so they won't be on their own."

"Good idea." Lucario nodded. "Okay, let's split now. We'll meet back here when we're done." They all nodded in understanding and went off.

**(Page Break) **

About thirty minutes have passed and Greninja had just got the last item needed for canned foods. She had already gotten the produce as well and now all she had to do was get the cleaning products. Greninja headed out of the canned foods isle with Toony and Ness trudging behind.

"This is booooorrring!" Toony complained. "Why do we have to stay with you instead of on our own?"

"Because the two of you are under age to be running around a crowded store on your own." Greninja replied quietly. "And I don't trust strangers."

"Of course. You don't trust anyone but Lucario." Toony muttred. He was immediately silenced when Geninja turned and gave him a cold glare. As they continued the walk, Ness sighed.

"Man, I wish we weren't handcuffed." He whispered. "Then I wouldn't be stuck shopping with you."

"You and me both..." Toony replied.

**(Page Break) **

Greninja had gotten the last of the cleaning products needed and she was now heading out the isle. "Alright, now we can start on your part of the list." She said back to the two kids. But she was only answered with silence. Knowing something was wrong, Greninja quickly turned around and her heart nearly stopped. Toony and Ness were gone.

The only thing that was there were the handcuffs laying on the ground. _Well, at least they found out how to get out of them. _Greninja said to herself. _But this is bad! They're running around loose in this huge store! _She quickly headed out and took off running in the store. _I have to find them! _

**Those damn kids...Well, hilarity can only come out of this problem. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	6. Shopping pt 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Shopping pt 2

Greninja swiftly sped through the store in search of the missing kids. As she ran, she looked down the various isles, but Toony and Ness weren't in any of them. Now beginning to panic, Greninja skid to a stop and raised her nose in the air. Her sense of smell isn't very strong but, being a pokemon, it was still sharp.

Quickly, she picked up a faint, familiar scent and followed after it. Soon, Greninja came to the snack isle. Standing in the middle of it and throwing items in the cart, was Ness. Greninja ran up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned angrily.

"Doing my part of the shopping. What does it look like?" Ness replied bluntly.

"You weren't supposed to go off on your own! I told you that!"

"Well you were taking too long so we got impatient."

Greninja sighed and pinched the ridge of her nose. "Where's Toony?"

"He went off somewhere. I dunno where, though." Ness grabbed the last needed item and threw it in the cart. He wiped his hands and faced the aggravated pokemon. "Well I'm done. We can go find Toony now." Greninja looked at his full cart suspiciously and scanned his portion of the list. Most of the items he had weren't even of the list.

"Half of these things aren't-"

"Hey! We have a short hylian to find!" Ness interrupted frantically, pushing the cart past her. "Let's get to it!" Greninja rolled her eyes but didn't say anymore and followed.

**(Page Break) **

Lucario grabbed a sewing kit off a shelf and observed it. "This looks like the one Peach wanted." He said aloud. "That's the last thing I needed, so I'm done." He placed the sewing kit in his cart and began to head out of the clothing section. However, something off to the side caught his eye and Lucario turned to look at it.

He took the object off the shelf and looked it over. _Maybe I can get this for Greninja. _He said to himself. _It can be like a "welcome to the mansion" gift. _Nodding his head to confirm it, Lucario put the object in the cart and continued on.

**(Page Break) **

Greninja perched on one foot on top of a clothing manikin. She scanned the current area of the store, but Toony didn't come to her sight at all. _Damn it! Where is that kid? _She said to herself in frustration.

"Greninja! I see him!" Ness suddenly announced, pointing in a direction. Greninja looked where he pointed and sure enough spotted Toony walking through the crowd of shoppers. Swiftly, she jumped off the manikin and ran after the little hylian with Ness following with the cart. But, Greninja abruptly skid to a stop in front of the place Toony had entered. The men's bathroom.

She stood and stared in disbelief as Ness finally arrived. She glanced at the PSI user and faced him. "Ness. I'm going to need you to go in there and get Toony." She said.

Ness raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why? Can't you do it?" Greninja remained silent as she stared back at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to tell him without revealing her gender. _I can't just tell him I'm female. He'll be shocked and tell the rest of the smashers. _However, her silence made Ness' confused look turn into a suspicious one..._I guess I'll have to deal with it..._

Greninja took a deep breath and faced the men's bathroom door. Taking the loose end of her scarf and covered her eyes with it, she walked in. Once she felt the cold floor of the bathroom under her feet, she spoke.

"Toony! You're in a whole lot of trouble! Step out this instant!"

"Greninja?" Toony's voice spoke back in surprise. "Ugh, hold on a minute!" Greninja crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited. Suddenly, she let out a sneeze and caused her scarf to slip off her eyes. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was someone doing their business.

Horror quickly washed over her and Greninja swayed on her feet and flopped onto the ground. A moment of silence passed and a toilet flushing sounded. Toony exited one of the stalls and washed his hands but stopped when he saw the unconscious pokemon. Blinking a few times, he shrugged and dragged her out by her scarf.

Once they were back out in the store, Greninja had woken and sat up. _That's an image I'll never get out of my mind. _She muttered to herself with a shudder. A near by wall clock caught her attention and she gasped and jumped to her feet.

"Sweet Arceus, it's almost dinner time!" She said in alarm. "We have to get back to the mansion!"

"Don't worry! I got this undercontrol." Ness said confidently. Before Greninja could question him, Toony had hopped in their cart and pulled her on. Ness climbed on as well. "PK Thunder!"

A bright ball of electricity emitted from him and circled around toward them. It came in contact with the cart and boosted them forward through the store at a remarkable speed. Toony and Ness were smiling and cheering in excitement, but Greninja gripped the side of the cart and screamed her head off.

Meanwhile, Lucario waited at the front of the store, his items already purchased and in plastic bags. _What's taking them so long? _He wondered to himself. Suddenly, the sound of cheering and screaming met his ears and a shopping cart burst from one of the many isles. Ness, Toony, and Greninja rode on top of it. They sped past the cashiers and left a large wad of money there to pay.

Lucario didn't have time to process this when the cart rammed right into him and Toony pulled him on along with them. Together, the group rode out of the store and up the road to the mansion.

**(Page Break) **

Both Greninja and Lucario had just finished putting the groceries in the kitchen and the two were now walking out into the living room, waiting for dinner to be prepared. "That's an experience that I never want to go through, ever again." The frog pokemon muttered.

Lucario chuckled. "That's what everyone says after shopping for the first time." He said. "Now, should I ask about why you and the kids were riding on a shopping cart at an extreme speed?"

"I would prefer if you don't." Greninja replied then sighed. "Damn kids. If that's what it's like to watch after kids, then I'm not ready to be a parent, and probably won't ever be one."

"You never know." Lucario pointed out with a shrug. "One day, you might meet the perfect mate for you, fall in love, and just might have kids."

"Yeah, that'll be the day..."

"Anyway, I got something at the store that I think you'd like." Lucario then held out the object that he had purchased. It was a silky black bandanna. On it, however, was an embroidered water stone design. Greninja's eyes widen and she took it from his paws and looked it over. "I remember you told me that when you were a froakie, you had a water stone necklace that you got from your mother." Lucario continued. "So I thought I'd get that for you as a "welcome to the mansion" thing."

"Oh, thank you..." Greninja said quietly and looked up at him. The aura pokemon only gave a small smile and pattered her shoulder.

"No problem. I'm gonna go tell Mewtwo that dinner's almost ready. Be back in a sec."

Greninja nodded and watched him as he left. Once he was out of sight, she looked back at the bandanna in her hands. She remembered how much she always loved water stones as a kid because of that necklace. So no doubt she loved the bandanna. But, just the thought that Lucario had gone out of his way and bought it, for her, amazed her. It was the first gift she ever received from a friend. In fact, it was the first gift she ever gotten at all. Her mind continued to linger on Lucario.

_He's just so nice. _Greninja said to herself. _I mean, he's always there for me, he's always hanging out with me, he's always helping me when I need it. He's also always willing to train with me as well. Lucario's honestly the first person to even want to be my friend. No doubt, I respect him back, I really do. But to think he respects me enough to get me a gift..._ Greninja continued to observe the bandanna and as she went over her thoughts about the aura pokemon, a strange, fluttering feeling started in her chest.

The frog pokemon tilted her head at the feeling, but she just ignored it. Instead, she just smiled as she walked away with her new gift from her best friend.

**And here we have Greninja go through her first crazy antics as a smasher! And what's this? Something beginning to develop? Maybe...Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	7. Strange Feelings

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Though, I would have to apologize for this will be a short chapter. But other than that, enjoy! **

Chapter 7: Strange Feelings

"Man, did you see how Samus owned Mega Man in that practice fight?" Villager asked with a large smile.

"I know." Little Mac chuckled. "That punch she gave him had to have hurt, though."

"It did!" Mega Man snapped from the other side of the room. He sat in a chair, but his head was twisted around so it was facing behind. Rosalina gently gripped his head.

"Now, this may hurt a little." She warned then, with surprising strength, twisted his head back in the correct way. A sickening snap was heard and Mega Man let out a squeal of pain.

"You said it'd hurt a little!" He hissed at Rosalina. "That hurt a lot!"

At the moment, all six of the newcomers were sitting in a room together. Every second Tuesday each month, they would have a little friendly, sort of club-like meeting. As the other five mingled, Greninja sat off to the side in her usual solitude, but many things were buzzing in her head.

She looked at the bandanna Lucario had given her the previous day. It was the first gift she had ever received and she loved it. But what was really in her thoughts was the person she got it from. Lucario.

He was a really good friend. He's kind and is always there by her side. Whenever she needed help, he was there. But ever since he gave her that bandanna, that strange, fluttering feeling had been tingling in her chest the rest of the day and all night as she thought about it.

In fact, everytime Greninja saw, thought, or even heard the name Lucario that fluttering feeling would start, and she didn't know why. _He's my best friend and I can really trust him now, but what is that feeling? _A slight feeling of warmth came over her and Greninja turned and looked at her reflection in a window. There was a small tint of pink on her cheeks, just barely visible from behind her scarf.

She tilted her head in wonder at this. Greninja had no idea what to think of this or even know what this feeling is. Will it grow? Will it go away? The answer to these questions, Greninja wasn't sure if she'll ever know. At least not yet.

**Development is growing! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	8. Ice Boarding

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: Ice Boarding

Morning at the mansion was running smoothly. In the living room, Greninja sat off to the side and watched as the young smashers played on the Wii U. She soon felt the presence of someone else and turned to see Lucario approaching her.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile. Seeing his smile, the light fluttering feeling in Greninja's chest returned. She felt almost...captivated by it.

"Uh, h-hi." She responded after she regained herself. Greninja could feel her face slightly warm up again. _What is wrong with me? _

However, Lucario didn't seem to notice. "Hey, there's a place I wanted you to check out. It's pretty far from here, but the other pokemon are coming to. Wanna tag along?" Curiosity sparked in Greninja's mind at the mention of this place. Excitement also spread through her at the thought of going somewhere with Lucario.

"Of course, I'd love to come." She replied and got up. Lucario gave a nod and patted her shoulder.

"Great. Let's go, the others are waiting." The two pokemon began to head out of the living room. Greninja seemed like her calm self on the outside, but inside, her excitement was growing. She couldn't help but feel happy walking there next to Lucario; happier than usual. And as they headed out, that fluttering feeling grew.

**(Page Break) **

The sound of flapping wings filled the area as Charizard seized his flying and landed on the snowy ground. Pichu and Squirtle were the first ones to hop off his back and excitedly ran off. Jigglypuff and Pikachu got off and headed after the two young pokemon.

"Don't run off, you two!" The pink pokemon called. Ivysaur was the next one off and finally, Lucario and Greninja hopped on the ground. Greninja took a moment to look around. They were in the snow-covered of some mountains near Ice Mountain in the Subspace Emissary land. The trees were all covered in snow that sparkled in the sunlight.

"Wow, this place breath taking." She whispered in awe.

Lucario looked to her and smiled. "You think this breath taking? Check this out." Greninja followed him and they stopped at the edge of a cliff. The view was enough to make her eyes widen and gasp.

Many snow-covered mountains scattered beyond the eye could see. The white snow shone brightly, giving it an awe-inspiring gleam. There were cliffs on the sides of the mountains going into a valley where a clear river ran freely. Greninja didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"It's...it's beautiful." She finally managed to say.

"I know, it's quite a view." Lucario agreed calmly. "I was here looking over everything before the Subspace started invading. I'll never forget it." Greninja turned and glanced at him. The brightness reflecting from the snow made his dark red eyes shine brighter than normal and she couldn't resist staring.

_It's much better seeing it with you. _Was what she wanted to say, but Greninja couldn't bring herself to do it. She nervously glanced down, her face hearing up again.

"Hey! Are you two just gonna stand there or are we gonna get this started?" Charizard shouted at the two, causing them to turn around.

"What's he talking about?" Greninja asked.

Lucario only responded with a chuckle. "You'll see."

**(Page Break) **

Greninja stood with wide eyes, a large flat piece of ice gripped in her hands. The group all stood at the top of a rather large and steep slope. They all looked very excited except for the frog pokemon.

"Can you tell me exactly what we're doing again." Greninja said nervously.

"We're ice boarding." Lucario replied.

"Um, what's ice boarding?"

"Free for all!" Pichu shouted and she and Squirtle ran forward and flopped on top of their ice boards, taking off down the hill.

"Let's do this!" Charizard cheered and went down as well followed by Pikachu, Ivysaur, and Jigglypuff.

"C'mon, let's go!" Lucario said. Before Greninja could object, he gently pushed her forward, but it was enough to have her flop of her ice board and slide down. Quickly, he jumped on his and followed. Now all eight of the pokemon were snow boarding down the snowy slope. All of them were cheering and laughing except for Greninja, for she had never done this before.

She was screaming with fear and was clinging to her ice board tightly. Lucario looked to her and laughed good humoredly. "It's pretty scary at first, but you'll get used to it!" He said to her.

"I highly doubt that!" Greninja shouted back. She looked ahead and her heart skipped a beat. There was a large ramp of snow that jutted out at the edge of a very steep gorge. The rest of the pokemon rode right off the ramp and flew forward in the air. Charizard, Ivysaur, and Pikachu even did a series of tricks while in the air. Lucario and Greninja approached the ramp and rode off.

Lucario's eyes glistened with excitement and he glanced over at his friend. However, he became surprised when he saw her unintentionally, but very skillfully, do backflips that had her end up standing on her board, then perform a few backward Ollie's. The two finally landed on the other side and continued to ride down.

"That was amazing!" Lucario said. Greninja, however, just continued to scream. The pokemon reached a cave of ice and rode down it with ease. The frog pokemon ended up riding up the icy walls and riding on it over and over in a spiral motion.

Finally, they broke back out in the open and came to the finale. The pokemon directed their boards to the side of the slope and let the edges graze the loose snow, causing it to spray up and behind them. Finally, they sled off a large mount of snow and flew in the air. They landed on the ground and skidded their ice boards to a stop.

"That was awesome!" Pichu cheered.

"I'll never stop loving that." Ivysaur agreed. Lucario got off his board and walked to Greninja, who was standing still and shivering.

"Those were some really great moves that you did back there." He said. "Where did you learn to do them?"

Greninja took a moment to regain herself. "I...n-never did..."

"Well, they were incredible." Lucario complimented. "You truly do have great skills." Greninja looked to him and blushed. Hearing him say such a thing to her made her feel happy. She smiled behind her scarf and glanced away. Despite how scary that experience was, she did have to admit it was also fun.

**And there you have it. Thanks for reading, everyone! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	9. Discovery

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 9: Discovery

The setting sun caste a beautiful red-orange glow in the sky. Charizard flew high in the air with the rest of the pokemon riding his back, heading back to the Smash Mansion after their ice boarding trip.

Squirtle and Pichu were beginning to grow tired and drift asleep. Pikachu watched out over the landscape while Ivysaur and Jigglypuff chatted. Greninja sat and watched the scenery. She saw the many trees and fields pass by and enjoyed seeing it. _This is such a beautiful sight. _She said to herself in awe. Then, Greninja directed her gaze up to the pokemon that stood next to her.

Lucario stood tall and stared ahead, taking in the sight as well. She couldn't do anything but stare. The way his fur flowed as the wind blew against it. The light of the setting sun reflected against his dark red eyes, causing them to shine. His face always beamed with calmness and she found it very appealing.

_He's handsome..._ She said to herself. Greninja's eyes widen and a good shade of red spread across her face. What is she thinking?! How could that thought come to her mind and what she wanted to know the most is...why? Greninja glanced back up at the aura pokemon.

_What's wrong with me? _She asked herself. _How come everytime I look or even think about Lucario, I get this strange feeling with these strange thoughts? _Greninja began to think back on the past events to when she started feeling this way so she could figure it out.

What she first met Lucario and they had their practice battle, he had asked to be friends and she agreed. The following days after that, they grew to know each other better and they got much closer and Greninja felt fond of him and began to trust him. Then there was that shopping day. Lucario had given her the bandanna with the water stone design.

At that moment, their friendship grew more and that was when she started getting this feeling towards him. Ever since then, the more she thought about his gift and the feeling, the more it grew.

Finally, there was today. Lucario invited her to go ice boarding with them. When they stood on the mountain and looked at the scenery, Greninja felt at peace. Like everything in the world was in harmony, just standing there next to him. This fun day that they shared together and how handsome he looks with the setting sun, she figured it out.

Greninja's eyes widen as she pieced all the events together and realized what it all meant.

_Lucario...He's the first person to ever want to be my friend, and he is. He's my best friend now and the only one I've ever had. But...these feelings...I'm starting to see him as more than a friend. _

_I...I think I've fallen for Lucario. _

***Dramatic music* Feelings have been revealed! Greninja finally found out that she likes Lucario! *cheering in background* Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up shortly! See ya! **


	10. Reassurance

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 10: Reassurance

Greninja silently sat on her bed in her room. It had been about an hour of two since the pokemon have returned to the mansion. It was now the middle of the night and Lucario was fast asleep in his bed, but Greninja couldn't sleep. Ever since she found out that she has fallen for Lucario, she had been worried.

For starters, this is the first time Greninja had ever interacted this closely with others, so she was new to this. The main one, is her secret gender. No one at the mansion still knows about her true gender, so they all still think she's male. How is she supposed to cope with this? How can Greninja ever express her feelings to Lucario? How can he possibly ever return them if he thinks she's a guy?

_The only way to resolve this is to tell him my true gender._ She said to herself. _But I can't do that. He'll tell the other smashers then they'll change their thoughts on me. But I just can't keep these feelings a secret. What should I do?! _Greninja closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands. Not once in her life had she ever been this confused.

"Can't sleep?" Greninja sat up straight in surprise at the sudden voice. She turned and saw that the source of the voice was Mewtwo. The legendary pokemon was sitting on his bed and was looking at her, his deep purple eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Yes, actually." Greninja replied quietly and looked at the covers of her bed.

"Something bothering you?" Mewtwo continued to question.

Greninja hesitated, not sure what to tell him at first. "...Just some thoughts that's been bugging me all day. It's not that important, really." Mewtwo looked her over and shook his head with a sigh.

"You have feelings for Lucario but you don't know what to do about it for you wish to keep your true gender a secret. Is that correct, Ms. Greninja?"

Greninja stared back at him shocked eyes and her mouth agap. "How...how did you..."

"I'm a psychic-type." Mewtwo replied. "I can read minds, and your's are buzzing with so many thoughts and emotions, even _I _can't sleep." Greninja remained silent and looked away.

"You're right." She whispered. "I'm really a female. I wanted to keep my gender a secret from everyone. If the smashers knew I'm a girl, they would question my skills and strength, and I didn't want that. But after I befriended Lucario, I started getting these feelings for him. He's the nicest pokemon to ever speak to me on a level as a friend and I trust him, I really do.

"But if he thinks I'm male, I can't express my feelings; he won't accept me. The only thing I can do is tell him my gender, but I just can't. I'm afraid he'll either tell the other smashers or stop being my friend since I kept this huge secret from him for so long. I...I never went through a problem like this before. I don't know what to do."

Mewtwo remained silent as he took in this information. He could see that the frog pokemon was clearly stressed, conflicted, and upset.

"You trust Lucario, don't you?" He finally asked.

Greninja looked back at him with her bright red eyes. "Yes, of course I do." She said.

"Then you should tell him." Mewtwo said. "Yes, it's true that some of the smashers can be perverts and see women mostly as something to stare at, but Lucario is not one of them. He respects others and he has honor; he'll never treat you any differently than he does now if he knew you're female. And he won't tell anyone else if he knows it will worry you."

"But what if he doesn't want to be my friend for lying to him?" Greninja asked.

"He won't. I've known Lucario since he first arrived in the Brawl tourney. One of the things he treasured the most are his friends and allies. No matter what you will do or say, he'll always be there for you. Plus, if you trust him, you should tell him. I know for sure that he'll understand."

Greninja thought about Mewtwo's words. He was correct. Is she knew Lucario for this long and trusts him, she should trust him well enough to tell him her secret. Greninja looked back up at the legendary pokemon and gave a small smile behind her scarf.

"You're right." She said. "I'll tell Lucario tomorrow in the morning. Your advice was a really great help. Thank you."

Mewtwo gave a smile in return. "It was my pleasure."

**And here we have Mewtwo being a Dr. Phill. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	11. Truth

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, but first I'm gonna do so replies on the reviews for the hell of it! **

**Shiny Silver Eevee: We must think alike, because I feel the exact same way! **

**Enkii: I'm glad to hear that you like it so far! ^_^ **

**Icy Fire 7: I've read both your reviews and I'm trying my hardest. I'm not used to writing romance stories for starters and my writing may not be the best. I don't think it is... **

**Well, now to the story. Enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Truth

Greninja nervously picked at her breakfast in front of her. It was now morning time and the smashers were gathering in the dining room and eating their breakfast. After her talk with Mewtwo last night, Greninja had confirmed to herself that she would tell Lucario her big secret that she kept from him for so long.

She scanned the crowd of smashers for the aura pokemon until she finally spotted him exiting the kitchen with an apple in his paw. Sweat began to build on Greninja's forhead as she braced herself to get up and approach him. After a moment of hesitation, she glanced across the dining room where Mewtwo sat near by. The legendary only gave her an encouraging nod.

Greninja took a deep breath. _Here it goes... _She finally got up and walked up to her friend. Lucario gave a nice smile at her that made her heart flutter.

"Hey Greninja, how's it going?" He greeted.

"I'm good..." Greninja replied quietly and glanced down. She took another moment of hesitation then spoke again. "Lucario, can I speak to you in another room? I have something important to tell you."

"Sure."

Greninja nodded and walked to the doors of the dining room with Lucario following behind. Once the two had entered the living room, they face each other.

"So what's on your mind?" The aura pokemon asked curiously, taking a bite of his apple. Greninja was quiet for a moment then decided to speak.

"Lucario, we've been friends for a long time now. I feel as if I can trust you enough to tell you everything and I'm sure you feel the same toward me. So...there's something about me that I've been hiding from everyone, including you, and I feel like it's time I've finally told you..."

Lucario seized his chewing a little and tilted his head, looking at her with both concern and wonder. Greninja paused, he bright red eyes looked straight into his dark red ones. "...Lucario, I'm...a girl."

Complete shock surged through the aura pokemon and his eyes widen and he nearly choked on his apple. Greninja watched in panic as he leaned over, coughing and hacking. She began to pat his back roughly until he become fine again.

"I'm okay...I'm good!" Lucario sputtered as he stood straight again. He spat out the last bits of his apple and faced his friend. "You're really a girl?" He asked in surprise.

Greninja averted his gaze and looked down. "Yes." She said quietly. She waited for him to unleash his anger for not telling him this whole time.

"That's...amazing!" Greninja's eyes shot back up at his. Lucario had a warm smile and his eyes glowed with excitement about this new information.

"Wha...what?"

"It's amazing that you're a girl." Lucario continued. "I mean, you're really tough and you have great skills. Not that I think that girls don't have those traits, but seeing you always being stoic and serious is really something. Plus, you don't take crap from anyone. The only girls here that are like that are Samus, Sheik, and Pichu, and one of them is just a kid! So seeing another is just...amazing."

He then tilted his head and looked at her curiously. "But why didn't you tell me or anyone? Why'd you keep it a secret?"

"It's because I didn't want to be judged." Greninja replied. "Or looked at like some object for males' enjoyment. That happened to me a lot back at Kalos, so it's really something I'm sensitive about. That's why I kept it to myself."

Lucario looked at her and his smile returned. He placed his paw on her shoulder and looked at her. "Hey, you don't have to worry about that." He told her. "But if it's a bother to you, I promise to not tell another soul. It'll be our secret." Greninja looked back at into his eyes and gave a hidden smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem." Lucario said. Realization finally hit and Greninja froze up and looked at Lucario's paw on her shoulder. The aura pokemon noticed this and quickly took it off. "Ah, sorry if you didn't like that." He apologized.

"No, it's fine." Greninja said shyly and glanced away and spoke without realizing. "I actually like it when you touch me..."

"What?"

"What?"

Lucario and Greninja blinked and looked at each other awkwardly. Though the frog pokemon had a blush growing on her face when she realized what she said and how wrong it sounded.

"Erm, well then!" Lucario finally said with a chuckle. "We should get back to the dining room before Kirby finds out breakfast and eats it."

"Yeah, we probably should." Greninja agreed awkwardly and looked away. The two then began to head back to the kitchen.

Needless to say, though, Greninja was really happy. She had finally revealed her gender to Lucario and he accepted her as a friend still. Hell, he even called her amazing!

That was so much, Greninja just fele really warm inside about it. It was such a huge weight that was finally lifted from her shoulders and she was relieved. But, she still had another large weight to worry about. Her feelings.

Greninja couldn't just out right confess her love to Lucario. He had just found out that she was a girl and still sees her as a friend. So Greninja will just wait for their relationship to strengthen some, and when she feels that the time is right, she'll tell him.

She knows she will.

**And yes she shall. Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	12. The Game

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

**NOTE: Just so you know, this is a time skip in the story. This chapter is quite a long time after Greninja told Lucario her gender. **

Chapter 12: The Game

"Okay, everyone stand in a horizontal line!" Mario ordered.

"No! No! That's a _vertical _line! It has to be horizontal!" Pikachu shouted.

The backdoor to the Smash Mansion opened and Lucario and Greninja stepped outside to see some of the smashers bustling to get into a horizontal line. The frog pokemon tilted her head in curiosity at the sight.

"What're they doing?" She asked.

"They're gonna play that soccer game I told you about." Lucario replied.

"So that's why we're of here?"

"Yep. C'mon, they're picking the teams!"

The two headed to where the rest of the smashers stood; now in a horizontal line. Mario and Pikachu continued to stand in front and face them all.

"Alight, everyone!" The plumber announced. "We'll be starting our game shortly. First, since Pikachu and I are the team captains, we'll be choosing he teams."

"Okay." Pikachu said and stepped up. "I'll take Fox, Mega Man, Pit, Falco, Greninja, and Roy."

"Then that leaves me with Captain Falcon, DK, Lucario, Ike, Link, and Sonic." Mario clasped his hands together and smiled. "Let's get prepared!"

The group of smashers began to split up in their chosen groups. "It's too bad we're not on the same team." Greninja said in disappointment.

"Yeah." Lucario agreed with a nod. "But look at it this way, we can test each others' skills again." Greninja put on a hidden smile, remembering back to their practice battle that first brought them together as friends.

"Right." She said.

Lucario held out his paw. "Looking forward to the game." Greninja gripped his paw in her hand and shook it.

"And let the best team win." She responded. With that, the two went to their two teams. Once everyone had got together, they went out on the soccer field and in position. Mario and Pikachu stood in the middle, each on both sides of the ball. Soon, they started their game.

**(Page Break) **

It was about an hour and a half later. The smashers had been playing their soccer game and got very competitive. Both teams played really well and they were soon left with tied points. It was the last minute of the game and as of now, Captain Falcon swiftly ran down the field with the soccer ball. It wasn't long until Greninja stuck her foot under his legs and stole the ball.

She made a turn around and ran down the field with Mario's team pursuing behind. _I got this..._ She said to herself, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly, however, Link and ran right next to her, his eyes focused on the ball. But Greninja used her swift reflexes and kicked the ball up in the air with her ankle, jumped up with it as well, and let the hylian stumble and fall due to her sudden sequence of actions.

Greninja kicked the ball back down and landed, running with it once more. She felt satisfaction wash over her as she noticed some of the smashers looking at her with amazed expressions. Suddenly, she saw one of the other opposing smashers rush toward her and she quickly dodged with the ball. It turns out that smasher was Sonic and the hedgehog missed the pokemon and barreled right into Ike, knocking them both on the ground. Greninja continued forward, the goal only a couple feet away.

She readied the muscles in her legs, about to give a large kick, when suddenly Lucario used his Extreme Speed and got in front of her. Since it all happened so fast, Greninja didn't have time to dodge and the two pokemon rammed right into each other.

This caused Lucario to tumbled over the frog pokemon and have her fall, also causing her foot to swing up and kick the soccer ball anyway.

The ball flew across the air toward Mario's team's goal. DK, who the goalie, panickaly went to stop it, but it barely slipped past his hands and into the goal.

"We won!" Mega Man shouted in victory, along with the rest of Pikachu's team cheering as well. But let's cut to the two smashers that made the ball fly that far, shall we?

Lucario and Greninja lay on one another in a piled mess. The two shifted and Lucario blinked opened his eyes and lifted himself with his arms. "Damn, that hurt." He said to himself.

"Uh...Lucario..."

The aura pokemon looked down and met a pair of bright red eyes. For a moment, he just stared in them. He had to admit, they were very beautiful and a very nice shade of red. Finally, Lucario realized that he was laying on top of Greninja in a very suggestive position. Eyes widening and cheeks flushing pink, he quickly sat up and off of her.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and helped the other pokemon up.

"It's okay, really." Greninja replied shyly, her face bright red and heart beating fast. The two remained quiet for an awkward moment.

"That was a great game." Lucario finally decided to say. "You were fantastic."

"You were too." Greninja said.

"We should get with the others and get back to the mansion."

Greninja nodded and the two walked away with each other, remaining silent. Lucario was going through many thoughts in his head. When he had looked into her eyes just a few moments ago, he didn't know what happened. He just got lost in them. _They were...mesmerizing. _He said to himself. When Lucario finally realized he was staring at and in an awkward position with Greninja, he felt really embarrassed and...something else. What was it, though?

It made his heart race a little and his face to heat up slightly. It was a strange feeling and it confused him. But what ever it was, Lucario hoped it'll pass over. Or, maybe, he'll find out just what it was.

**Done! Sorry for the large delay. Went through a small writer's block. But thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! :)**


	13. Evening at the Lake

**Late update is extremely late! But anyways, hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 13: Evening at the Lake

A week had passed. It was a cool evening at Smash Mansion and it was pretty slow too. Up on the roof, a certain pokemon sat and looked out over the horizon. Lucario let his gaze observe the land around and beyond the mansion. He glanced up at the sky above him. The setting sun had turn the sky into a gold, pink, and bright red color. _Bright red. Almost like...Greninja's eyes. _

There he goes again. Ever since that soccer game, ever since he looked into the frog pokemon's eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about them. Their beautiful color was engraved in his mind and he found them breath taking.

In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about Greninja in general. Everytime he would look at her, his heart rate would speed up. What caused this? Lucario narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. When Greninja first told him that she was a girl, he didn't change his opinions on her. They remained friends.

But as the days went on, he started to get a different insight on her. Their friendship started to get a different feeling to him. Lucario let his eyes travel across the landscape again.

_Maybe...I should do something for her. _He said to himself. _I can take her somewhere. But where? _Finally, his dark red eyes rested on a large body of water shimmering in the distance. _The lake! I can show her the lake! She hasn't seen it yet, I'm sure she'll love it! _Lucario got up and exited the mansion to get his friend.

**(Page Break) **

"So where are you taking me?" Greninja asked as Lucario led her through the forest. It was pretty dim, for the setting sun was almost gone, but it was still visible enough to see.

Lucario looked back at her and grinned. "It's a surprise." He said. Greninja only smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, I'll wait."

The two continued their trek through the peaceful forest. The aura pokemon scanned their trail and spotted where they needed to go next.

"This way." He directed and gently grabbed Greninja's hand to guide her. Greninja's face flushed red at the contact and Lucario blushed a little but kept on looking forward so it won't be seen. Soon enough, he peeked through some bushes and smiled.

"We're here." Lucario stepped into the clearing and Greninja came out after him. Instantly, her eyes widen and she gasped. In front was the large lake, now glistening due to the moon. "Yeah, this is something near the mansion that you haven't been shone yet." Lucario said bashfully. "So, I figured now would be a great time."

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Greninja whispered as she looked it over. The two walked up to the shore of the lake and looked into the water. Stars glistened in the sky's reflection. The two marveled the beauty for a moment. As they did so, Lucario's gaze drifted on Greninja and he couldn't help but stare with a smile. The moonlight made her blue and cream skin glow.

Suddenly, however, the frog pokemon made a huge leap and plunged into the water, causing droplets to fly in the air. Surprised, Lucario blinked and leaned forward, searching in the water for his friend. A shadow was barely visible and was moving fast in the water. Lucario chuckled as he watched it. Hey, she _is _a water-type. Of course she's gonna want to swim.

Then, without warning, Greninja popped out of the surface of the water and grabbed the aura pokemon's shoulders, pulling him in.

Lucario panicked a little and began to flail, his eyes wide open. But then, he saw what the moonlight enabled him to see and he calmed down. Under the lake was beautiful with many underwater plants and water pokemon swimming everywhere.

A flicker of movement caught his eye and Lucario turned to see Greninja swimming around him. She let out a giggle and her eyes shone with amusement. She motioned with her hand for him to follow and swam away. Lucario smiled and began to swim after her. Everything was just magnificent. The two used slow and easy strokes and swam with each other through the water.

Lucario looked at Greninja, who looked back at him. Both could never be any happier than they were with each other right now. Lucario decided to take it a step further and gently took Greninja's hand. The frog pokemon gave him a questioning look, but he only smiled back and placed his other arm around her waste.

He then began to walts around with her, beginning to dance. He moved in a slow and rhythmic motion. However, Greninja didn't exactly move along with him, for she was processing all that was happening. First off, she was surprised by Lucario's actions, plus, with his paws on her should and around her waste, it distracted her a lot, causing her eyes to widen, her face to flush red, and her heart to beat fast. Though, Lucario was feeling the exact same way, he kept it hidden and continued to dance with her. After a moment, Greninja gave a smile and began to move along with him.

The two pokemon danced with each other in the water as the moonlight glistened from the outside and shone on them through the water's surface. Even some water-type pokemon had started to gather and watch them from a distance. The two then stepped up on their dance. They began to move faster, and Lucario even took Greninja's hand in his and gave her a twirl. The frog pokemon spun gracefully, her scarf swishing in the water and creating many bubbles that soon surrounded the duo. Finally, Lucario caught her in his arms and they looked each other in the eyes. Both of them were smiling and happiness shone in each of their eyes.

Suddenly, Lucario's eyes widen and his face began to grow purple.

Seeing that he was beginning to need air, Greninja pulled away and swam around until his feet were on her back. She began to swim back up to the surface and the two broke out. Greninja went to the shore and let Lucario off her back.

The aura pokemon took a breath of air and looked toward his friend. "Wow. That was amazing." Greninja finally said. "I didn't know you could dance."

"Same about you." Lucario replied.

Greninja shrugged and glanced away. "I never danced before. I'm probably not that good."

"No, you were magnificent."

Greninja looked into Lucario's dark red eyes and gave a warm smile behind her scarf in which he returned. After a moment of silence, she then remembered something.

"I have something that I want to give you." Greninja then held out a chain with a round, shiny stone attached to it. The stone also had a mark on it that was made up of many colors. "It's a mega stone."

Lucario tilted his head in wonder. "Mega stone?"

"It's a stone that was first discovered in Kalos." Greninja explained. "A pokemon carries it and their trainers wear a bracelet with a smaller one on it. The stone has a magnificent power that when the trainer presses the one on the bracelet, it causes the holder pokemon to mega evolve; which is a battle form for the pokemon.

"My mother used to belong to a trainer, so she had some of them and gave two to me. This one is called a Lucarionite. I decided to attach it to a chain to make it into a necklace. I hope you like it."

Lucario's eyes glistened as he gently took the stone necklace and looked at it. After what he just heard, it was such an incredible gift. He put it around his neck and looked back at his friend. "I love it." He responded with a smile. "This is probably the most amazing thing I've ever gotten. Thank you."

Greninja blushed and then also handed him the mega stone bracelet. "Here, in case if you ever want to use it in a battle." Lucario beamed and took the bracelet.

Their hands brushed together and both Lucario and Greninja looked into each other's eyes. Both of them became captivated and got lost in their gazes. Lucario scanned the frog pokemon's person; her blue and cream skin still contained droplets of water and it beamed in the dim light. Her pink scarf looked soft and smooth but most of all, her bright red eyes glistened in the moonlight. _She's beautiful. _

It was then and there that Lucario had figured it out. All these emotions, all these feelings that he's been developing towards his best friend; why he enjoys her company, why he likes her personality, her he adores her looks and her eyes...

_I'm in love with Greninja. _

**TEH FLUUUUUUUUUUFFFF! Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	14. Mistake

**I hate writer's block! Ugh...Summer vacation is starting to get to me...**

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 14: Mistake

Lucario sat in a lone corner of the living room. It's been two days since he and Greninja visited the lake and two days since he finally realized his feelings for her. And ever since then, he hadn't stopped thinking about it.

This is the first time he had ever been in a situation like this. What should be he do? _Should I tell her? _Lucario asked himself but shook his head. He can't just straight up admit his feelings out of the get-go. He didn't even know if Greninja liked him back in that way...Did she?

Lucario did actually notice the change in her behavior toward him. Greninja had gotten less quite and more open to him. She get's happier whenever he was around and blushes everytime he compliments her. It was not hard to tell.

_She might like me back. _Lucario said to himself. _Maybe...maybe I should tell her. Of at least drop a clue. _He nodded his head to confirm it and got up to find his friend.

"Pst!" Lucario perked his ears and turned to where the sound came from. Charizard lingered at the entrance to one of the halls and was looking at him. He motioned for the aura pokemon to follow him and walked away. Lucario tilted his head questioningly and followed.

Once he was in the hallway, Charizard motioned him once more and entered a room. Lucario entered as well and the door immediately slammed shut behind him.

"Uh, Charizard?"

"Sh! Don't speak so loudly." Charizard whispered and covered Lucario's mouth. He uncovered it and spoke again. "We're gonna need your help."

Lucario gave him a suspicious look. "With what and who's 'we'?"

"Us." Snake responded as he, Wario, Bowser, and King Dedede walked into view. "We're going to perform something that we've been planning for sometime."

"The girls had just finished with a training session." Bowser said and smirked. "As of now, they're in the girls locker room in the gym."

"We need you to use your aura powers to help us see through the walls so we can 'sneak a peek'." Wario finished with a snicker. Lucario looked at all of them in disbelief.

"You all want me to help you look at girls while they dress?" He asked. "Hell no! You all know I don't do that kind of stuff. I'm not in." Before he could turn and exit the room, Charizard grabbed his shoulder and turned him so he was facing the group again.

"C'mon Lucario, can't you just let loose this one time and help us?" The fire pokemon asked. "After all, you do owe me for that one time I helped you when it was your turn to organize the items in the items storage."

"Yeah, c'mon Lucario. Live a little!" Snake said with a smile. The other three agreed and began to pressure the aura pokemon to accept the offer. Lucario looked at all of them nervously, the pressure getting to him. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Fine. I'll do it..." He muttered. "But only this one time!"

Charizard smirked and patted him on the back. "That's more like it."

**(Page Break) **

Snake peeked down the small hallway in the gym that led down to the locker rooms. The voices of the female smashers' voices were coming from the girls locker room. Snake motioned for the rest to follow and they snuck up to the door.

"Okay. Lucario, do your thing." The soldier said. Lucario looked at them reluctantly. Sighing, his eyes began to glow as he channeled his aura powers. As soon as he did, he picked up the auras of the female smashers and images of them came to him. Some of them were undressed and either getting into showers or changing into clean cloths.

A large blush came across Lucario's face and he squeaked at the sight. "Don't leave us hanging, show us!" Dedede demanded.

Lucario hesitated and finally used his powers to make some blue aura appear out in front of them. An image flickered in it and finally, what was in the locker room was shown. Snake, Charizard, Bowser, Wario, and Dedede all smiled widely and looked at it.

"Oh yeah, this is something I'd pay to see." The koopa said with a chuckle. As the others drooled over the sight, Lucario remained silent as he looked at the girls dressing with discomfort.

Little did the group know, the doors to the gym opened and Greninja walked in, deciding to do a bit of training. She heard the sounds of voices coming from the locker rooms and headed toward there. But when Greninja looked in, the scene made her gasp.

Right there she saw Bowser, Charizard, Wario, Snake, and Dedede watching the female smashers changing in the locker room. But what shocked her the most was Lucario, her best friend, standing there and producing the image for them. Greninja couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. But her eyes were not deceiving her. Her friend was doing a perfected stunt. Her shock was then overrun with anger.

"Lucario!"

The aura pokemon jumped and turned at his name, but his eyes widen and his blood ran cold when he saw who was standing at the end of the hall.

"Greninja?!" He shouted in fright and surprise. He turned to face the frog pokemon, causing the aura image to disappear.

"Hey! Why's ya stop?!" Wario demanded. Charizard looked over and saw Greninja as well.

"Hey Greninja!" He said with a smile. "Come here, you're missing out on a show!"

However, Greninja ignored him. Her attention was on the aura pokemon, red eyes glaring coldly. Lucario looked back at her, panicked.

"Greninja, this isn't-"

"How could you?" Greninja interrupted him. "You, of all people in this mansion, are peeping on girls? Why would you do such a thing?! I was told that you don't use girls that way, that you treat everyone equally, that you thought of friends over anything, and I believed it! I guess they were all wrong, and I was a fool for believing them!" Greninja stopped and looked Lucario dead in the eyes, her anger now dissolving into sadness.

"I thought you were different." She whispered.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and ran from the hall.

"Greninja, wait!" Lucario called, but the frog pokemon had already left the gym. Everyone now stood in silence.

Lucario stared after where his friend disappeared. The pain he saw in her eyes broke him inside. _What...what've I done? _

He knew how sensitive Greninja was toward the treatment of gender. That's why she kept her's a secret. Why she trusted him enough to tell him. But he broke that trust. What was he thinking?! Lucario should've known Greninja would be pissed about the perverted stunt he pulled, and he didn't even like doing stuff like that. He wasn't a pervert. But he fell into peer pressure and did anyway.

And because of that, he shattered his best friend's feelings and probably all the trust she had in him.

Lucario closed his eyes and lowered his head, trying not to let tears flow. But the group behind him wasn't helping. Charizard blinked. "Tch, jeez. What's with him?" He said.

"If Greninja were a virgin, I would understand that he wouldn't like this." Snake muttered. "But he didn't have to get that upset."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were gay." Wario said. Hearing his words, they all began to laugh. But hearing them all say those things about his friend, anger began to rise in Lucario. He gritted his teeth and clenched his paws tight as blue aura began to surround them.

Finally, he turned and socked Wario right in the face, knocking him out. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He shouted at them. "You go and force me to show you girls getting dressed for your sick amusement then you have the nerve to call my best friend, who is against this kind of thing, gay?! You all need to learn respect to all genders, especially for females you sick bastards!"

With that, Lucario turned and ran out of the gym as well. The group was left in a stunned silence as they saw him leave. "Well jeez, now he's gettin' all upset." Dedede mumbled.

"And we're just spying on girls while they dress." Bowser added bluntly. "It's not like we're causing harm. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Ahem."

The group froze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Slowly, they turned to meet the death glares of Peach, Zelda, Samus, Sheik, Rosalina, and Wii Fit Trainer standing in the door way of the locker room.

"...Ob shit..." Snake whimpered.

**Oooo, tension. How will Lucario apologize to Greninja? Will she forgive him? Will they become friends again? Will the group of perverts end up with extreme injuries from the female smashers? Most likely. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya!**


	15. Insight

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! But first, I have a quick reply to a review on the last chapter.**

**To Dude884: I don't know whether you're joking or not, but if you aren't, then I don't appreciate that kind of demand that you have. I mean, so what if a story doesn't go the way you want it? You don't have to be ****_that _****drastic as to threaten to never read stories from an author again. Also, I've noticed that you kept requesting for Yoshi to take a major role. **

**As much as I love Yoshi, hell, he's even my favorite character, but this story isn't about him, so he's not really relevant to have a major role. Now, I'm not giving away of what's going to happen in future chapters, but please, stop with all these demands, okay? **

**Now, let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 15: Insight

Lucario ran out of the hallway and into the mansion's living room. He frantically looked around for Greninja, but she wasn't in sight. In fact, he had searched the entire mansion and even used his aura powers to find her. But his friend was nowhere. She was gone.

Lucario sighed and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down, burying his face in his paws. _What am I gonna do? _He asked himself in despair. _I can't even find Greninja now. How am I gonna apologize? Even if I do find her? I can't just say they told me into spying; I still could've disagreed. Damn it! I can't believe how badly I messed up... _

"Yes, you made quite a stupid decision." Lucario immediately looked up. Mewtwo stood at the entrance to one of the hallways. His purple eyes were narrowed at the aura pokemon in disappointment. "You going off and peeping on the female smashers while they dress. I expected better of you."

Lucario scowled and turned away. "I don't need you telling me what I know I did. Even if it was wrong." Mewtwo saw how upset the younger pokemon was and he closed his eyes.

"You really should've made the better decision." He said quietly. "You've really hurt Greninja deeply. I could literally feel her pain by just the emotions in her head."

Lucario snapped around and faced the legendary. "You knew? You knew she was a girl? This whole time?!"

"Yes." Mewtwo replied. "I'm a psychic-type, Lucario. How can I not know? But that doesn't matter now. What does matter is you just completely shattering your best friend and love interest of all trust she had in you."

"You knew about _that _too, huh?" Lucario sighed and looked at the ground. "I feel terrible about hurting her. I'll never live with myself knowing that. But I can't find her now, how can I tell her how much I was wrong?"

Mewtwo was silent for a moment then finally replied. "She went to the lake. But before you go after her, you have to think. If you were to go there, there's a six percent chance that she'll let you approach her, fifteen percent chance that she'll run away, and a seventy-nine percent chance that she'll beat the shit out of you."

"Wow, Mewtwo. You really know how to make someone feel better..."

Mewtwo held up his hand. "I'm not done. If you go and find Greninja, you have to set things straight. Connect yourself to how she feels and use those feelings to explain how much you were wrong for your actions. Use the emotions from within your heart and tell her you're sorry and promise that you'll never do anything to hurt her again."

Lucario blinked and let his words sink in. _He's right. I have to set things straight! _He stood up from the couch with confidence beaming from him.

"Thanks Mewtwo." He said to the psychic-type. "I owe you one."

Mewtwo gave a small smile. "It's my pleasure."

Lucario nodded and then turned and ran out of the mansion to find his friend.

**Once again, Mewtwo beint a Dr. Phil! Thank you all for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya and have a happy Father's Day! :) **


End file.
